


Make Me

by Sasspiria



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Bratting, Bratty Rhys, Breathplay, Cock Cages, Come Marking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partial Power Exchange, Pet Play, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slut Rhys (Borderlands), Spanking, Subdrop, Submissive Rhys (Borderlands), Subspace, Sugar Daddy Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Suspension, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: After Rhys' bratty misbehavior and need for attention nearly causes a minor scandal for Hyperion, Jack takes him on a vacation to his private cabin in Promethea for amuch neededattitude adjustment.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been seeing a severe lack of bratty Rhys so i decided to write something up. Takes place in some weird vague AU where Jack is still alive, Rhys knows and is friends with Sasha and Fiona and he's Handsome Jack's sugar baby/protege
> 
> All of this is super consensual healthy bdsm bc thats MY kink
> 
> this got so long wtf me

Even after being Handsome Jack’s protege and pretty little pet for nearly three years, Rhys could never get used to how mercurial and hectic the older man’s schedule was. He could never help getting his hopes every time the two of them made plans together, only to get miserable and disappointed when Jack would end up canceling on them.

This day was no different, which was incredibly disappointing because Rhys had really gone all out for Jack this time. They had planned a night in, a romantic dinner and some private time together he had cooked a three course meal that consisted of: A tomato bisque as an appetizer, lemon chicken piccata as a main course and a vanilla panna cotta for dessert. He had dressed himself up in silk and lace lingerie underneath his best suit, so that Jack would be in for a pleasant surprise when he finally got Rhys undressed. He had been really looking forward to sitting in the older mans’ lap, having Jack fawn over him like he was something special. He always did, he loved when Jack was able to pay him attention and spoil him – he had been so deprived of it lately and it was driving him up the wall. Jack knew that, and he had promised that he would make all those late nights and canceled plans up to him.

Rhys waited in their penthouse, “casually” posing himself in a way that he hoped looked sexy to the older man on the love seat in their living room – so that he would be one of the first things that Jack saw when he strode through the front door. And he waited, and waited… and waited. As patiently as he could, but after a while, he got sick and tired of waiting and decided to send Jack a message.

**[To Jack: Hey handsome, where are you? I’m already all dressed up and I got everything ready for you ;)]**

After about five minutes – which, in Rhys’ mind was way too long of a wait – he finally got his response.

**[From Jack: Sorry princess cant make it. Emergenc meeting w/Jakobs]**

Rhys sighed in disappointment, before he started typing away – trying not to call Jack up and chew him out. It was the third time that something like this had happened this month alone and he was getting sick of it.

**[To Jack: What, seriously? What the hell, Jack, we’ve been planning this for weeks!]**

**[From Jack: U know how those idiots are Ill make it up to you I promise bby 😘😘😘]**

Rhys sincerely doubted that, as far as he was concerned Handsome Jack’s promises held very little weight. He pouted and threw his comm down on the bed, letting it bounce of a few inches away from him. “Whatever.” He mumbled to himself, before he grabbed his comm again and decided to dial up Fiona and Sasha. He could have hung out with Vaughn, but that would have just been another chill night in and that was the opposite of what he wanted. He wanted to get so drunk that he could forget about how miserable being stood up by his boyfriend – again – made him feel.

Fiona answered the phone on the second ring, “What do you want, Rhys?” She said, instead of greeting him like a person, in a tired and grumpy sounding tone of voice.

Rhys pursed his lips at that, “Hello to you too, Fiona!” He replied, just as snide and sarcastic as she came off. “I’m doing great thanks for asking, you’re such a kind and considerate friend. Love that for you.” He bitterly sniped at her.

Fiona laughed sarcastically in reply to that. “Thanks, I try.” She said, “But seriously, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?” She asked, “You never call anymore…unless you want something.” She reminded him, speaking in a wistful sort of tone. Usually when he wanted to do something suspect or morally questionable things, he would call her or Sasha up. It wasn’t like Fiona was blaming him, though, it wasn’t like he could ask Vaughn or Yvette if either of them wanted to go to the up over bar, get blackout drunk and scam some scavengers out of their life savings. That was something that only the three of them could do together.

Rhys was quiet for a few moments, “…Jack stood me up.” He admitted. He was pretty sure that Fiona could hear him pouting all the way from Elpis.

“Again?” She asked, amusement obvious in her tone of voice. “Why don’t you just dump him at this point, if he neglects you so much?” She added, with some mock pity.

“What, no!” He snapped back, “No, I just-” He cut himself off with a pitiful whine. “He’s been so busy! It’s been at least weeks since we’ve had some personal time together. I’m getting so-”

“I really don’t want to know about your-” Fiona attempted to interrupt.

“Lonely.” Rhys finished lamely. “ _Agh_! He sucks so much, he always does this. I just… are you guys still on Elpis?” He asked hopefully.

“Yes…?”

“You want to hang out?” He asked, in a pleading tone. “We could go to the up over bar. See what kind of fancy cocktails they have there this week.” He added, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Depends.” Fiona replied. “Are you buying?”

“Jack’s buying.” Rhys said with a smirk as he fiddled with the black card that Jack had gifted him a few months back.

* * *

The Up Over Bar looked nearly identical to when it had been run by Moxxi. The only difference is that Moxxi wasn’t sitting behind the bar. The cocktails were the same, the atmosphere was the same, every single thing was the same. Rhys loved coming here, it was comforting to him and the cocktails were great. When Rhys arrived at the bar, Fiona and Sasha were sitting there in wait for him at one of the booths. Sasha waved him over and loudly exclaimed his name. Rhys skipped over to them and greeted them with as much enthusiasm as he could manage with how low he felt.

Both of the sisters had a bad habit of, for as long as Rhys had known them and they had been friends with each other, encouraging his worst behaviors. So, when Rhys had gotten a few bottles of the most expensive liquor that Jack’s credit card could buy and suggested that they do shots they had – of course – agreed heartily to it. It didn’t take them long to regret that, because soon enough, Rhys was falling over drunk and dancing on tables with strangers – and even then the two of them kept on encouraging him to make a fool of himself for their own entertainment.

It didn’t take long for Rhys’ behavior to spiral out into something that they couldn’t do much damage control over – and soon enough the three of them were thrown out of the bar for the night. Rhys flipped off the guard as he was escorted outside and giggled at the brawny looking man when he shook his head at Rhys. Then he turned to Fiona, “You guys want to do some shopping?” He asked and then, eyeing their clothes. “I can get you guys something new to wear.” He added, “Looks like you need it.”

“ _God_ , just shut up, Rhys.” Sasha said.

Fiona just rolled her eyes, “Why don’t we get something to eat.” She suggested, looking at the way that sloppy Rhys was carrying himself with a lot of judgment. “Especially you.” She added, equally judgmental.

Rhys sighed and made a big show of rolling his eyes. “Okay, fine.” He said, before he was led along to a little twenty four hour diner in the middle of Concordia. The three of them sat down at the bar, and soon enough Rhys was recognized by a well dressed man donned in hues of yellows and blues – Maliwan colors, he thought. Probably a Maliwan rep. “Hey, I know you!” one of them said, as he slotted himself between Rhys and his friends. It was rude and Fiona commented as much, but she was ignored by them. “You’re Handsome Jack’s… assistant, right?” He guessed.

Rhys nodded even though calling him Jack’s assistant wasn’t completely accurate, and smiled as politely as he could with how drunk he was and ordered a bunch of carb-ladened foods from the bot manning the diner, so that he could have a little of everything. Maliwan guy continued on, laying it on incredibly thick. Rhys smiled at that, remembering fondly the way that Jack kept a hand on Rhys’ hip – holding him close and possessive as he condescended to the other CEO’s and big wigs of the other corporations. Then his mood soured as he thought of how distant he was now.

“God, I can’t imagine what it’s like working for Handsome Jack.” Maliwan Guy commented in a wistful sort of way. “It must be amazing. And terrifying. And amazing!” He was really was laying it on thick.

Rhys rolled his eyes and let out a little scoff, like even the concept of admiring or fearing Jack was entirely ridiculous. “Not really. He’s such a prick.” He said, without even thinking about it.

Maliwan Guy’s eyes narrowed in an almost predatory fashion, like he had been aiming for something like this to happen. “Really?” He said, with a bad imitation of sympathy lacing his voice, “Why would you say that?” He asked.

That didn’t sound good to Sasha and she decided to intervene. “Okay Rhys, I know you’re mad at Jack – I don’t blame you, either, but maybe you should calm down a bit.” Sasha suggested, realizing that this would probably not end well for him if this guy was even half as skeevy as he looked. For all they knew, he could be trying to wrangle Rhys into drinking roofied cocktails or filming blackmail material. Anything was possible, considering his very public status as Handsome Jack’s boyfriend.

Rhys shrugged her off, “N-no! You wanna know about Handsome Jack, I’ll tell ya all about Handsome Jack.” He said, pulling the man – what was his name again? Had Rhys even asked? He could barely remember – closer to him. “I’ll tell ya the whole stoooory jus’- uh, just hear me out.” He promised, putting his hand on the other mans chest in an overly friendly manner for how little he knew the man.

“Great!” Maliwan guy answered, with a smug smile spreading across his face. “I’d love to hear all about it.” He added, in a bad attempt at a comforting tone of voice. It was obviously fake, but Rhys was a little too drunk to think of it as anything other than genuine concern for him.

“Oh god.” Fiona mumbled to herself, while Rhys ranted away at what a terrible, useless, boyfriend Handsome Jack was, not noticing the fact that he was being filmed by Maliwan guy. He wasn’t even trying hard to hide the fact that he was. Sasha put her face in her hands, just as mortified as her sister was. The two of them didn’t let that go on for more than a few minutes before they decided to seriously intervene.

“What. Nooooo, you guys are so _booooooring!_ I wanna have more fun here.” He argued, weakly trying to pull them off of him. Fiona and Sasha shrugged him off like he was nothing, “I wanna drink more, and – and dance and shit.” He added in a simpering tone. “I thought you guys were fun…”

They pointedly ignored any of his argumentations. “I think you’ve had enough tonight.” Sasha said, manhandling him around with little regard for his sense of personal space or boundaries. “Of everything.”

“He’s gonna kill you.” Fiona told him as she and Sasha dragged him back to the shuttle. “You know that, right?”

“ _Whooooo’s_ gonna kill me?” He drunkenly asked, lolling his head to the side sleepily. The two sisters gave each other a look and the two of them made the journey back to Rhys’ apartment in almost total silence. Once they finally got there, they deposited him on his bed and sternly told him to drink some water and prepare to deal with the consequences of his stupid, drunken actions.

Rhys was still cognizant – and petty – enough that, once he was alone in the penthouse, he decided to send Jack a few more angry messages.

**[To Jack: I hate u ur suck a jerk]**  
**[ > such!!! ur such a jerk]**  
**[ > u leftttt me alll alon e aga in]**

Then Rhys set up his camera, taking a few photos of him in the lingerie, before he stripped out of it for the night. After he sent the photos, he sent Jack a few more messages.

**[To Jack: ths is wat u missed o ut on,,, asshole]**  
**[ > hav fukkin fun @ werk I gues u fukin dik]**

He passed out, with his comm pressed to his face, before he managed to send Jack another incredibly aggressive ‘goodnight.’ message. It was probably for the best that he did.

* * *

Jack stood, with blood caking his fingernails as he interrogated the paparazzi scum that was in front of him. The idiot had burst into his office, with a smug expression on his face as he declared that he had some unflattering material on Rhys – and if he didn’t want it to get out to the rest of the world, then he better pay up. It was hilarious, in a pathetic and stupid sort of way. This small time loser trying to extort him – trying to extort Handsome Jack of all people – with a few measly photos and some videos.

Needless to say, Jack had shot him in the leg and tied him to a chair. He decided to take his time with this one – just for managing to get his attention, and pissing him off while he was at it. By the time that Jack was done with him, he was nothing more than gristle and bone – a husk strapped to the chair, still twitching as his dead body rattled. “Rhysie.” Jack breathed into his echo as he took practically hyperventilated from the adrenaline that was rushing through him. He always felt rejuvenated after a kill. “Get up to my office, cupcake. I got a surprise for ya!” He laughed, looking at the dead creep in front of him and then down at his bloody clothes. “It’s a killer.”

It wasn’t like Hyperion – or him – was in any real danger, at least not from that idiot. But it could have been, if Rhys had been unfortunate enough to talk to a slightly more intelligent moron. So Jack decided to call Rhys up for a much needed attitude adjustment. Rhys didn’t notice anything off in his tone and grumbled, “It’s my day off though…” He said and Jack could practically hear him pouting and rolling over in bed, cocooning himself further into the covers as he tried to block out Jack’s demanding tenor.

Jack’s tone turned serious, demanding and domineering – just how Rhys always liked him. “I’m not asking you, princess.” He said, “I’m telling you. Y’know, as your boss.” He reminded him. Rhys grumbled a bit before he hung up. He was at the door in nearly five minutes.

Rhys walked in and looked at the sight in front of him. He made a concerted effort to appear as if he was unperturbed by the sight of the paparazzi – beaten and bloody, tied to a chair. He made himself stand tall and pull a straight face. He knew that he was in trouble and he was more excited for a punishment than he – maybe – should have been. “You wanted to see me, Jack?” He asked, with a bit of attitude on the edge of his tone. He couldn’t help it. The words, “So do you finally have enough time for me now?” lay on the tip of his tongue, unspoken but clear in the tension that sat between them.

Jack snorted and mumbled, “Spoiled little brat.” underneath his breath before he addressed Rhys. “Get over here. I’m not gonna ask you again.” He said in a harsh tone – one that old Rhys that he was in trouble and it would only get worse if he didn’t take his punishment with a smile. He beckoned the younger man forward his hand.

Rhys walked over to him, only slightly nervous about what was gonna happen to him – he was still a little drunk and still feeling petty and bitter towards Jack. He had wanted to punish the older man for neglecting him and it seemed that all he managed to accomplish was getting himself punished. Oh well, Rhys thought, it wasn’t like he had to go and make it easy on Jack.

Jack didn’t say a word – just gave Rhys a vaguely threatening and unimpressed look as Rhys made his way over to stand in front of him. Jack put his hands on Rhys’ shoulders, a gesture that was falsely comforting and gentle. “You wanna know what I did this morning?” He asked. Rhys just glared at him – giving him the silent treatment like he always did whenever Jack upset him. That was fine, seeing as Jack wasn’t expecting an answer anyways. “I had to spend all fucking morning cleaning up your mess.” Then he gestured towards the dead man, “Next time you’re pissed at me, try not to tell the whole fucking galaxy about it.”

Rhys didn’t look impressed with his scare tactics, he understood that – at least when it came to him – Jack was more bark than he was bite. He figured that that was just one of the perks of having the most hated man in the galaxy in love with him – no matter what, no serious harm would ever come to him. At least not from Jack’s hands. “You got anything to say for yourself, princess?” Jack asked him in a mockingly sweet tone of voice.

Rhys huffed softly, before he smiled in a coquettish sort of way. “Did you like the photos I sent you last night?” He asked, sarcasm heavy in his tone. Jack laughed a bit at that, mostly to himself, before he grabbed Rhys by the collar and tore his shirt open – the buttons popping as he did so. Rhys cried out in indignant scorn and outrage, “Hey, that was my favorite shirt!” But Jack wasn’t listening, he was too in the moment, too angry with him. Jack pulled Rhys’ shirt off of his shoulders and bunched it behind his back. Then he grabbed Rhys’ too long tie and used it to tie his arms behind his back.

Rhys let out another indignant noise, but didn’t bother to struggle in the binds – although, he was sure that if he wanted to he could probably get out of them – and within moments, Jack turned him around again and pulled his pants down. It was a miracle that they didn’t tear apart just like his top. His pants pooled at his ankle, nearly tripped him over as Jack dragged him along to his chair.

Jack sat himself down and manhandled Rhys so that he was laying face down in his lap. His hand cracked down across Rhys’ ass hard enough to leave red hand print shaped marks against the doughy flesh. It hurt in a way that made Rhys squirm and whine for more. Jack hit him a few more times before he said anything

After a while, Rhys started becoming desensitized to the painful feeling and he started to enjoy it. He had always been a little bit of a masochist, once he was warmed up and Jack knew that. Still, once he started giggling at the rough treatment that he was receiving, he couldn’t stop. He didn’t even know why he started giggling in the first place. Jack’s fingers dug through his hair and pulled Rhys up so that he was forced to face him, “You think this is funny, Rhysie?” He asked in a dangerous tone. “This all just a joke to you?”

Rhys couldn’t stop giggling, “I mean a little.” He admitted. “Ju-just a little bit.” He added in between breathless, nearly drunk laughter. Jack pulled Rhys off of his lap and bent Rhys over his desk. Rhys let out a few sad whimpers at the loss of skin on skin contact. His face was pushed down against the desk, hard enough to leave raw and red marks against his face.

He heard Jack pulling off his belt, and instinctively snapped his legs shut tight. He bit down on his lower lip and tried to stifle out any more noises. Jack’s hand caressed Rhys’ already flushed bottom before he looped his belt up into a makeshift whip. Rhys could hear the air whipping around as Jack flicked it with his wrist to get himself ready. Rhys let out a broken cry as the leather cracked down across his backside.

“You just love to make me go hard on ya, don’t you Rhysie?” Jack asked in a low and dangerous tone of voice. Rhys didn’t reply, he just shuddered with a mixture of fear and arousal roaming through him. The belt cracked down on his ass again, eliciting another whine out of him. “Hey! I asked you a question.” He added, not giving Rhys a break or a chance to breath as he struck him again and again.

Rhys huffed out breathlessly and moaned like a whore, despite the pain he felt. “Yes, yes, daddy I do. I love giving you trouble daddy.” He smiled, “And I’m not sorry ‘bout it.” He smiled, but it was hidden from the older man as he was face down against the furniture, “Sorry, daddy but I’m not sorry.” He added, turning up the brattiness to overdrive. Jack struck Rhys’ ass and the back of his thighs with his belt over and over again, until Rhys was trembling and tears were pouring down his cheeks.

He still wasn’t sorry. Not even a little bit and Jack didn’t even bother asking if he was before he pulled him up by the hair again, forcing him to walk into the middle of his office and pushed him down on his knees in front of Jack. “Open your mouth.” Jack hissed at him. Rhys’ mouth fell open without him even putting in effort and he stuck his tongue out so that it lay flat against his abused lower lip.

He had loved acting rude and bratty, he always did – but he wanted the older mans’ cock in his mouth and down his throat even more than he wanted to keep acting out. Despite the fact that this was a punishment, Jack gave Rhys everything that he wanted. Jack pulled his cock out from the confines of his pants and let the tip of it sit heavily on Rhys’ tongue while he got himself hard.

Jack’s cock was long and thick, it never failed to stuff his mouth full and leave his jaw aching whenever he got a chance to blow him. And he loved that, loved that it hurt just a little bit when Jack forced his cock down Rhys’ throat – it was like a fun little punishment for himself – a funishment, if you will. So, naturally, Jack kept a hand entwined in his hair – holding him back from doing just that. This was still supposed to be a punishment, after all. Rhys whined as he was continually denied what he wanted. “Daddy, can I-” He asked, in a pathetic and overly submissive tone of voice, “Please?”

“Please, what?” Jack prompted, holding his cock centimeters from Rhys’ lips. He pushed his hips forward just a bit, so that the tip of his dick was just barely brushing past his lips, before he pushed back out of the younger mans’ reach. He did this a few more times to Rhys. It was incredibly frustrating to him, just as Jack intended.

“Lemme suck you, please…” He pleaded in a voice that was rough and quiet – barely loud enough for Jack to hear him. “It’s all I want, daddy… I need it.” He added, even more desperately.

“Keep being polite like this and I’ll consider it, pumpkin. Come on, Rhysie, say please again.” Jack told him, laughing at how desperate Rhys was and how quick the change was. Rhys glared at him weakly and darted his tongue out, “Just give me one more.” He urged in a less than gentle manner.

“Please, please, daddy let me suck your cock.” Rhys begged, “Please, you asshole.” He added in a sharp tone. Jack decided to let him get away with it, for now at least, and allowed him enough free reign to take the older man’s cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip briefly, allowing himself to taste him, before he took him in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down,

He wasn’t allowed the control for much longer than that. Jack grabbed the back of his head again and told him to relax his throat – Rhys did his best to do just that, like he always did – only seconds before he forced Rhys’ head down and pushed his hips forward, so that his cock was practically forced down the younger mans throat. He moaned around the cock in his mouth and closed his eyes as he relaxed his throat, tipping his head back a little so that Jack had an easier time going while he fucked his throat.

Rhys’ hair was a tangled mess and it was getting even worse the older man knotted his fingers in it to hold Rhys’ head firmly in place. Jack thrust in and out of his mouth hard, barely giving Rhys room to breath in between thrusts. The younger man struggled to breath through his nose – every breath that he took felt like it was a reward, the conscious effort that he had to make to keep himself stable was strangely satisfying to him.

This went on for some time – Jack fucking his throat raw, while Rhys whined, moaned and struggled to keep himself afloat. Then Jack pulled out suddenly and Rhys let out a whine of discontent. Jack held Rhys’ head in place, giving him no ability to pull away as he came all over the younger mans’ face. He smiled down at the younger man as Rhys took heaving breaths to calm his heart rate down. He looked up at Jack with big, pleading eyes. “You look so good like that, baby.” He cooed, “Much less bratty.”

Rhys didn’t respond to anything of that, just whimpered quietly. “C’mon.” Jack urged, pulling Rhys to his feet. “We’re going home. I’m not done with you just yet.” He promised, biting at Rhys’ ear as he whispered in the younger mans ear. Rhys was still bound with his arms tied behind his back and half dressed – because Jack had at least been kind enough to pull his pants up, but he didn’t do much else for him – with the older man’s cum dripping down his face. The two of them walked out of his office and into an elevator that was filled with a decent amount of people.

Rhys recognized at least half of them and rounded his shoulders in embarrassment. No one said a damn thing, they pointedly ignored Rhys’ existence – thank god. At least until Jack decided to strike up a conversation with one of the workers that was unfortunate enough to have happened to be standing right by Jack and him, a squirrely looking R&D scientist that Jack insisted on calling Francis. Rhys was almost entirely sure that that was not the guys name, but nevertheless ‘Francis’ didn’t bother to correct Jack – probably because he didn’t want to die at their murderous CEO’s hands.

Jack kept an arm around Rhys, both as a show of ownership and to make him a spectacle. Rhys trained his eyes to the floor, feeling like he was on full display for the entirety of Helios – even if there were only five or six people who saw him like this. “Have you met Rhysie, Francis?” He asked, not waiting for the man to respond when he said, “Of course you have…everybody knows Rhys! He’s everybody’s best friend – doesn’t matter if they’re Hyperion or Maliwan scum.” He turned to Rhys and asked him, in a low voice that sent shivers down the younger mans’ spine, “Isn’t that right, kitten?”

“Yup.” Rhys said quietly, barely audible. He bit down on his lower lip and let their conversation wash over him – the words muddled. He closed his eyes and he intensely felt that everyone’s eyes were on him. It made his skin crawl, in the worst and best sort of way. It was humiliating, in a way that had him trembling and whimpering, while Jack practically ignored his existence in favor of chatting up his subordinates.

Rhys had tears in his eyes by the time that the elevator finally stopped on their floor, and they were on the way back to their penthouse. Jack noticed that he was getting overwhelmed and stopped walking, he gently squeezed Rhys’ shoulder and turned him around so that Jack could look him in the eye while he checked in on his mental state. “Rhys-” He sighed, “look at me, pumpkin.” He scolded and Rhys was quick to obey – his eyes were watery and glassy, “

“I… it’s just so much…” Rhys admitted after a few minutes, his voice was a bit raspy and weak from all the crying, whining and having his throat fucked.

Jack absentmindedly played with Rhys’ already mussed up hair as he spoke, “You wanna dial it back then, baby?” He suggested, as gently as he was capable of.

Rhys shook his head as Jack wiped away his tears. “N-no it’s okay, ‘m okay, I promise. I wanna keep going…” He mumbled out in a voice that was just loud enough for Jack to hear him. “Please.” He added with desperation obvious in his voice. The older man nodded and led him down the hall with one hand squeezing Rhys’ shoulder in a comforting manner and his other squeezing his butt, nudging him onward to take the rest of his punishment.

* * *

Once they were back in the penthouse, Jack had demanded that he strip himself down and kneel on the plush and clean carpet. Rhys – having his confidence and bratty attitude restored a little bit by the check in – was only a little difficult about it. He sighed, rolled his eyes and nearly stuck his tongue out at the older man before his knees buckled without his permission and he did exactly as he was asked.

Jack stood back and watched as Rhys got into position and once Rhys was kneeling, naked on his floor Then he made him sit and wait until Jack decided to walk over to him, and grab his chin so that he was forced to look up at Jack. “Have you learned your lesson yet?” He asked in a tone that was genuine and honest. Rhys didn’t respond just yet. Jack followed that up with, “Are you gonna be a good boy now, Rhysie?” His fingers tracing Rhys’ plump bottom lip with thumb in an idle manner.

Rhys pretended to think about it and a coy smile spread across his face. “No, daddy, I don’t think I’ve learned my lesson just yet.” He said, playfully shaking his head from side to side. “And I don’t think I will be, no.” He added, before making an attempt to stifle his giggles, before he steeled himself and said, in a tone that was practically gift wrapped as bait, “Make me.”

It was more than enough to spring Jack into action. He pounced on Rhys, throwing him down on the ground. The action made Rhys breathlessly whine at the powerlessness that he felt right then. Jack’s hands wrapped around his throat, restricting his airflow until Rhys was kicking his legs out and making desperate, fearful little noises. Tears flowed from his eyes freely and he was suddenly all too aware of the older man’s erection against his hip.

Jack loosened up his grip on the younger man’s throat. Rhys took in a few greedy breaths. “Let’s try this one more time…” He purred in a low and sweet sounding voice. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me?” He asked, although he was sure that he already knew what he was going to say.

Rhys hesitated for just a moment before he gave him a mischievous sort of look and then repeated himself, “Make me.” He said, desperation lacing his voice. It sounded, to Jack at least, like he was asking for help instead of what he had said. Jack was happy to help him out. For now, at least.

“Mm-kay… if that’s what you want.” Jack cooed and then pressed rough, biting kisses down his chest and stomach. Rhys squirmed just a little bit, but ultimately didn’t fight him.

“What are you…” Rhys trailed off and let out a moan as Jack stroked his cock gently. “I thought you were gonna-” He was cut off by Jack gently shushing him. His brow furrowed in confusion, but everything that Jack did to him was so soothing and relaxing to him that he didn’t argue.

“Relax, princess…” The older man cooed, voice barely above a whisper. He smiled and pressed his lips against the shaft of Rhys’ plump, hard cock. His tongue darted out, sliding up and down over his shaft. Rhys let out a pleasant sigh, he hadn’t been expecting this, and spread his legs a little. Jack sucked him off with incredible gentleness. He pressed feather light kisses all over the base and shaft of his cock and stroked him low and slow. Even still, it didn’t take long to wind Rhys up.

“Daddy, I’m…” Rhys whined in a high, breathy voice as he bucked his hips and squirmed around as much as the older man allowed him to. “Oh fuck, oh god, please… please, please, please.”

The older man chuckled, the vibrations of his throat nearly tipping Rhys over the edge. “You gonna cum for me, baby?” Jack hummed as the younger man squirmed and bucked into his hands and lips.

“Yeah,” Rhys replied, breathlessly. “Yeah I think I’m gonna- fuck, Ja- I mean…can I, please?” He practically begged, hoping to be as polite and sweet as possible, just so he could get everything that he wanted from the older man. “Daddy, please?”

Then Jack stopped, seconds before Rhys would have cum. “Mm, nah.” He said. Rhys opened his mouth to curse at him, but it turned into a whine as Jack pinched and pulled at Rhys’ cock and balls, scratching painfully over his shaft. Rhys cried out in misery as his erection diminished and the heat in his gut felt like it was curdling, turning his stomach.

“Daddy, you’re so mean…” He whined as Jack pushed him down the ground with a rough, bruising grip.

“Shut up. You love it when I’m mean.” The older man replied, cruelly gleeful at his partner’s expense. He gave Rhys one more kiss before he pulled out a small, clear cock cage with a bright gold lock at the base of it. Rhys’ eyes widened just a bit and he trembled nervously as he realized that he probably wasn’t gonna cum tonight. _Bummer_ , he thought, but maybe he deserved that.

Jack hesitated for just a moment – giving him a short window to use his safe word. Rhys took a breath and nodded at him, as if to say, “It’s okay, keep going.” without saying so much as a word. He secured it on him within seconds. Then Jack pulled him to his feet.

The two of them walked over to a portion of the room, in front of one of the windows. There was a hook that was attached to the ceiling above them. Rhys looked at it with interest, but didn’t say anything. “You gonna be a good boy now?” Jack asked, staring Rhys down hard.

Rhys looked down at his currently useless cock and pretended to be upset. “I guess I have to now, don’t I?” He practically fluttered his eyelashes at Jack, flirtatiously. “If I want to get this off of me… I have to be good.” He even had the audacity to pout and look at Jack with pleading eyes.

“That’s _riiiiight_.” Jack flicked his nose condescendingly and then, tapped idly at the younger mans’ locked up dick in a cruel gesture of having power over the usually so defiant younger man. “You’re helpless, baby. You gotta do whatever I want, if you ever want to come again.” Just like Rhys wanted to be, was left unsaid.“Now, gimme your hands.” Rhys did as he was told and Jack pressed them together, holding them in place as he tied them together tightly in front of his chest with a thick, brightly colored length of rope. Jack attached his wrist to the ceiling hook.

“What are you gonna do to me now?” Rhys asked, only a little fearful.

“What-ev-er I want.” Jack reminded him in a cheeky tone of voice. Rhys felt his knees get weak, like they were made of jelly, and he nodded weakly. A thick blindfold was slipped over his eyes and he suddenly felt completely helpless. Jack pet his thigh in a soothing manner for just a moment and he relaxed, trusting the older man to be good to him.

Jack stopped petting him after a moment, He let out a gasp of surprise as the hook ascended towards the ceiling, stretching his limbs out far more than was comfortable. Even with as tall as Rhys was, he could barely stand on his tiptoes. He couldn’t move much, he couldn’t see anything. Everything felt so much more intense like this. He heard a bottle open, and in moments he felt something cool drip between his ass cheeks and a bit down the back of his thighs.

He let out a soft gasp at the sensation and unconsciously recoiled from it. The gasp quickly turned into a whine as he felt Jack’s thick fingers nudge against his entrance, stroking the rim of the younger mans’ hole until he relaxed and let him in. He subjected Rhys to an incredibly brisk, somewhat rough fingering. It didn’t take long for Rhys to start deriving pleasure from it, and he was rocking back on his partner’s fingers in no time. Jack used both hands to slap down on each of his cheeks, spanking him until his ass was cherry red and tears were falling down Rhys’ face.

Jack grabbed him and pushed him down, so that he was forced to arch his back, before he slowly forced his cock in Rhys’ well stretched hole. He didn’t give him much time to adjust at all, and fucked Rhys with little care. “Ah, you feel so big. Too big…s-so good.” Rhys whined, squirming as Jack thrust in and out of him, digging his nails into Rhys’ hips – hard enough to bruise as he fucked him. He felt like a sex toy, in the best sort of way. In that moment, it was like he was just some pretty doll that hung from the ceiling and his only purpose was for Jack to come in and stuff him with his cock.

Jack responded by slapping his ass, “Keep your mouth shut or I’ll leave you here all night.” He snapped in a low, nearly animalistic growl. Rhys let his head fall forward, his chin pressed against his chest as Jack took everything that he wanted from him.

Rhys let out a whine and bit down on his lower lip to stifle any more noises or words that might come out of him. He set his jaw tight and only allowed a few soft whimpers to escape from his lips, while Jack thrust in and out of him, pistoning his hips against Rhys’ hard and fast. It was overwhelming, he hit his prostate almost constantly and every time that Rhys’ cock started to stiffen, it would be crushed down by the cage around his cock – which hurt. A lot.

It felt like he was being used – in suspended animation – for years and years, constantly. Then Jack came inside of him, flooding his insides with his cum. He pulled out after a moment and slapped his thigh. Jack watched with interest as his cum dripped out of the younger mans’ hole. Rhys looked filthy and he told him as much. “Aw, kitten! You look so cute when you’re not mouthing off.”

Rhys whimpered and squeezed his thighs together tight. He was trembling and shaking – overwhelmed and exhausted by everything that they had done together. He wanted nothing more than for Jack to hold him and tell him that he did well, that everything was going to be okay. “Daaaaddy…I need you.” Rhys whined out in a sleepy sounding mumble. Rhys let out a soft sob, worried – in the strange head space that he was in – that he had done something wrong and Jack would leave him here alone all night like he had threatened. “D-daddy please.” He hiccuped, shaking like a leaf.

Jack circled him, checking for any damage beyond superficial marks and bruises. Once he was sure that he was completely fine, he undid all of the restraints that he was tied in, unlocked the cock cage and then picked the younger man up. He scooped him into his arms and held him securely. Rhys whimpered and mumbled soft, fearful statements while Jack shushed him.

Jack pressed kisses to his hair while the younger man reached out to him for comfort and security, like he was the only person in the universe who could make him feel safe. Jack gladly offered that security to him with open arms and kind words. Rhys hung onto Jack like he was a koala bear, it made Jack smile. He got so damn clingy after a scene or a punishment. “I know, baby, I know…” Jack crooned in his ear, soothing down Rhys’ sweat slick hair. He carried Rhys to their bathroom and sat him down in the large tub. “Just, relax, sweetheart and let daddy take care of you.”

Rhys’ head lolled to the side in a sleepy manner as comfortably warm water filled the tub. Jack filled it up with bubble bath and a bath bomb, so that it was extra soothing to the younger man. “I’ll be right back in a minute.” He said, tweaking his nose playfully. Rhys just nodded dumbly, too fucked out to do much more than enjoy the comforting feeling of the warm water lapping around his sore body.

Jack came back with a bottle of cold water with a straw poking out through the top of it. He sat it down on the edge before he stripped himself entirely naked and got in the tub with him. Rhys crawled forward on his hands and knees and curled himself up in the older man’s arms. He sipped the water quietly, as Jack pet him and tell him what a good boy he was and how well he had taken his punishments. Rhys drank in the praise greedily, holding onto Jack and mumbling sweetly spoken affirmations back to the older man. The two of them took to gently washing each other – smiling, laughing and kissing each other the whole time.

Once they were sufficiently clean and relaxed, Jack pulled the two of them out of the bath. Gently maneuvering Rhys to his feet so that the younger man could towel himself off. Neither of them bothered to dress themselves again – why would they? – before they slowly walked back to their bedroom. They laid down, ready for sleep, cuddled up close against each other.

“You’re a good boy, Rhysie.” Jack told him one more time, “Even if you’re too much of a brat most of the time.” He added in a teasing manner.

Rhys gave him a pleased, dopey sort of grin. “You’re a good boy too…” He replied, in a tone that seemed strangely genuine. Jack couldn’t help but laugh at that – if only because it was something that Rhys would have said at any other time to get a rise out of him.

“Yeah?” Jack challenged, raising a brow at the younger man curled up against his side. He wrapped an arm around him and he arched closer to him.

“Yeah.” Rhys affirmed and then nuzzled against Jack’s chest in a fashion that was not unlike a kitten gentle headbutting against someone for affection. Jack smiled, he thought that it was cute when Rhys got like this. He could be so endearing when he wasn’t trying to get a rise out of the older man but he could be just as endearing when he was trying to get a rise out of him too. “You’re so good to me.” He frowned as he suddenly recalled what started all of this. “’M sorry, for t-talking to that guy at the club.” He mumbled, tired enough to let himself be honest with Jack. “I didn’t mean to put you… er, or Hyperion in danger.” He admitted. “I was just… I was so lonely! I missed you so much-”

Jack cut him off with a few possessive kisses. “No harm done baby,” He said, “This time. Just, ah, don’t do it again. Alright?” Rhys didn’t respond, as by the time that he finished speaking he had passed out in his arms. Jack scoffed and gently disentangled their limbs. He gave Rhys a kiss on the top of his head and wrapped him up in the soft, warm blankets before he walked off to make some arrangements.

They were no strangers to Rhys acting out – usually in little, inconsequential ways so that he could get a punishment. Rhys liked the pain and the humiliations, Jack liked doling it out to him and putting him in his place. Their dynamic worked specifically because they were uniquely suited to each other – it was a symbiotic relationship that they had.

But he felt – and Rhys felt, if his angry misbehavior was any tell – that he had been neglecting him as of late. It wasn’t entirely his fault, running Hyperion kept him busy as hell, but it was obvious that it had taken a toll on the younger man. Rhys was always desperate for his attention and getting less of it had kept him on edge. So, he decided to set that right as soon as possible.

He called up Timothy first and told him that he was in luck – he would have the extra comfy gig of sitting in his office, pretending to be him on Helios, if only because he was the doppelganger that he trusted the most. Even if Timothy proclaimed to hate him, he was understandably loyal to the man that he shared a face with. He’d had to pull the comm of his ear when Timothy started excitedly exclaiming his glee about that. Then he called up Blake – demanding that the VP make arrangements for a short stay at one of his vacation homes – the one that was on Promethea. He was sure that Rhys would love staying there, it was serene and quiet, but close enough to the city that they could have a good time whenever they wanted to brave the paparazzi.

Looking at how laid up Rhys was, he was sure that by the time that he woke up again – they would be on their way there. He was sure that he would be in for a hell of a surprise when he finally woke. But He was also sure that the younger man would be delighted with everything that he had planned for him – even if he pouted and rolled his eyes, protesting too much to the contrary. He couldn’t wait to give his kitten the best attitude adjustment of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just...porn and fluff. some pet play and cuteness. Rhysie in lingerie you know? ;)
> 
> [ Anyways, talk to me on twitter](https://twitter.com/Sasspiria)

After the very intense punishment that he had gotten, Rhys was laid up in bed for quite a while, at least most of the next day. When he finally woke up again, he was laying in the back of one of Jack’s cars. He sat up groggily, his limbs feeling heavy and sore from disuse and all of the abuse that he had taken in the past day or so. He loved it, loved the way that the marks felt all over his body, loved how he had to be gentle and careful with himself because every movement that he made was a painful reminder of his punishment.

He looked down and noticed that, in his sleep, Jack had redressed him in comfortable clothing – a long sleeved sweater with Hyperion’s logo on it and a pair of soft, silk black shorts. There were blankets and pillows surrounding him. Everything was soft and it felt gentle against his tender and sore skin, like it always was after they played around or whenever Rhys was punished, except…

His hands drifted in between his legs and he felt that his cock was still locked up in that gauche little cock cage that Jack had put him in last night. Rhys frowned at that, realizing that Jack must have put it back on him while he was asleep. He didn’t mind though, not really. Then he became aware of the full feeling inside of him and he realized that Jack decided to put a thick plug inside of him while he was unconscious. Rhys let out a soft moan as the plug nudged against his prostate.

It nearly felt like too much, but he wanted to see this through. He risked a look at the older man and Jack regarded him from the rear view mirror. “Good mornin’ pumpkin.” Jack greeted him in a near mocking tone of voice. “How ya holdin’ up? Are you feeling sore?” Then he laughed as Rhys gave him a pouty little glare. “I’ll take that as a yes. That’s good, you need that reminder until we get there.”

Rhys rolled his eyes and grumbled unintelligibly under his breath before he bother to ask, “There? What do you mean? Where are we?” In a disgruntled and sleep laden tone of voice. He was confused and exhausted and way too well fucked to deal with the sudden change of scenery.

“Promethea.” Jack grunted in reply, “Got a place out there. Nice and remote, so you can scream and cry as loud as you want and no one will bother us. well stocked too so we can have as much alone time as we need.” Rhys blushed at the implications of that. “And we’re gonna need a lot of time, Rhysie. You’ve been _sooooooo_ bratty lately.” Rhys didn’t respond at first, just bit his lower lip and fiddled with the blankets. There wasn’t much that he could say, Jack wasn’t wrong and he felt like this would lead to something interesting, if only he let it get there. “You need an attitude adjustment. So I made some arrangements for us.” He smiled and it held all of the bad intentions that Rhys’ had come to expect out of the older man – he didn’t know why it made his heart flutter.

Rhys narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “What about Hyperion?” He asked, “I thought that you had to run it yourself or the peons that work for you would run it into the ground.” He practically quoted what Jack regularly said whenever he decided to randomly cancel plans on Rhys.

Jack laughed, “Oh, so now you care about me running Hyperion?” He asked rhetorically, grinning at Rhys in a victorious sort of way before he actually bothered to answer Rhys’ question. “Why don’t you let me worry about that, kitten. Anyways, I got one of my doppelgangers to sub in for me while I take care of you.”

“Oh.” Rhys exclaimed quietly, behaving much more docile than he usually did. Jack knew that it wouldn’t last long though. Rhys was too strong willed, smart and stubborn to ever truly be one of those soft and sweet, never disobedient submissive types for more than a day or two after a rough session. And Jack absolutely loved that about him – loved that he pushed limits and wouldn’t just kneel to someone that didn’t put him in his place first. 

The younger man made a few whimpering sounds as he adjusted himself, moving as gingerly as possible so that the plug inside of him didn’t move too much. He was sore, that much was obvious to both of them, but Jack could tell that he was exaggerating and told him to, “Pipe down, Rhysie.” In a tone that brook no arguments. Rhys pouted and sat with his knees pressed to his chest. “And stop pouting. You wanted my attention.” He reminded him without even bothering to look at Rhys. “Well you got my attention now, baby, you got nothing but it. Me and you are gonna have a lot of quality time, baby, as long as you need.” Jack’s tone was dark, and the words held a lot of promise to them.

“As long as I need?” Rhys queried, cocking his head to the side and giving the older man a lip biting smile that Jack eyed with interest from the mirror. “What if I need you to give me all the attention I want forever.” He added, with a whining lilt in his voice.

“Hey, watch it cupcake.” Jack replied in a flippant sort of manner. “I can pull this car over at anytime. I got some stuff in the trunk just in case you started acting out again.” He warned him. “You know, the usual. I got some ropes, toys, some chains. You know, the usual travel bag we bring. Nothing toooooo flashy.” He said, as casually as listing out what groceries they needed to get.

Rhys smiled secretly. “So, what’s your point?” He said, a slight inflection in his voice – filled to the brim with attitude. His tone was weak though, his voice soft and raspy.

Jack smiled and let out a soft chuckle, “Oh… and that Cat O’ Nine Tails that we got on Dionysus? I brought that too.” He said, and that had gotten Rhys’ attention – it made him tense in a mixture of anxiety and excitement, his posture straightening and his gaze lowering. Jack had only used the multi-pronged whip once on Rhys. It was something that the younger man had asked him for, after an incredibly rough month – he had lost one of his parents and had been so emotionally broken from their loss that he couldn’t even bring himself to cry like he so desperately wanted to.

By the time that that session was over, Rhys had been in near hysterics – he was crying so hard. And he was left with red, raised welts all over his ass and the backs of his thighs that stayed fresh and raw for weeks, before they finally healed. Rhys shivered at the memory, recalling how Jack had dressed him in a short little silk slip and had him lay on his stomach while he tended to his wounds, prodding at them just a little bit too much while he did so.

And while he healed, Jack had dressed him up in these short little pencil skirts, ones that only went up to his mid thigh and were printed with honeycomb colored hexagons all over them. Standard Hyperion secretary gear, you know. He recalled how Jack had liked watching him walk around, staring at the marks he had made all over his skin, made every excuse to gently touch them and put him in situations where he had to bend over and let the already short skirt ride up his ass, so that he and everyone else could see them. Rhys had liked that a lot, maybe even more than Jack had.

“You alright there, kitten?” Jack asked him, smiling lecherously at the younger mans’ expression. Rhys’ cheeks were pink and his lips were slightly parted – it was cute, Jack thought, he looked both incredibly innocent and entirely debauched at the exact same time. That was just the way that Rhys was, though. He could be kneeling naked on the floor, covered in cum and bruised all over and Jack would still think that he looked absolutely precious. Rhys didn’t say anything, just curled up in on himself – sitting with his knees pressed closely to his chest.

Jack smiled in a cruel sort of way as he kept riling him up, “No, of course you’re not alright…” he crooned in a sweet voice. “You’re never alright, not unless you’re forced down on your knees, with your legs spread and all of your holes stuffed full.” Rhys smiled, because really, Jack wasn’t wrong. It was what he usually wanted – and needed – to be forced into submission, especially when the person that was making him submit was bigger or stronger… hopefully both at the same time.

Rhys is just a little bit taller than Jack – an inch or two, if that – but Jack is broader than him, stronger than him too, so his height is less imposing in comparison. Hell, even if he towered over Jack, he’s sure that the older man could have brought him to his knees from sheer force of personality alone. Jack was charismatic and larger than life – he could convince people to do whatever he wanted, either with charming words or with rough intimidation. Both of these approaches had the tendency to make Rhys squirm and want to be writhing under him constantly.

“Is that right?” Rhys asked, feigning disinterest – like he would rather be doing anything else other than talk to Jack about what a slut he could be, how much of a slut he always was – though it was usually hidden by a thin veneer of professionalism and an even thinner veneer of wanting to be anything else.

“Yeaaaah, that’s right.” Jack replied, “You’re a total cock slut, babe.” He said, confirming Rhys’ inner thoughts about himself. The younger man had enough decency – which meant that he had even the slightest bit of common sense and decency – to look ashamed of himself. He looked down at his knees and pouted, his cheeks tinged pink with a nervous blush. “But that’s alright, that’s what I like about you. In fact, it’s probably one of my favorite things about you.” He soothed.

Rhys opened his mouth and closed it again, an indignant little squawk coming out of his mouth. “What do you mean by-” He started to say, only to get interrupted by the older man loudly shushing him. He pouted and glared, but didn’t say anything more.

“Daddy’s talking, kitten.” Jack snapped back at him, “Don’t interrupt.” He added. “Anyways, as I was saying. It’s one of my favorite things about you. You’re always fucking game, for whatever I want to do with you.” He grinned and leered at him, “Even if you pretend to put up a fight – you always love it when I put you in your place.” He told him, in a voice that was cool and even tempered though Rhys could see him gripping the steering wheel tightly – betraying his uncaring facade.

“Can you?” Rhys asked suddenly, voice pitched a little bit higher – just from the sudden neediness that he was feeling. His face was red from blushing and he clutched the blankets – pulling and practically tearing at the fabric to get out the excess, restless energy that he felt. A heat was coiling in his gut and he couldn’t help but squirm.

“Can I…? What?” Jack replied, decidedly playing dumb until Rhys spelled it out for him. He liked teasing the younger man, it was fun to him – it fed into the petty sadism that he exhibited with each and every choice he made. Rhys didn’t respond with words, instead he unbuckled himself and crawled into the front seat and curled himself up close to Jack, as close as he possibly could without making it difficult for the older man to drive – much to the older mans’ surprise and amusement.

Rhys looked at him and gave him an uncharacteristically shy smile, like he was playing the role of someone else, someone more demure, in that moment. Maybe he was. Jack wouldn’t put it past him to play sweet and kind for a few moments, just to get whatever he wanted out of Jack. “Put me in my place.” He said, “Pull over the car and fuck me in the backseat. Take me to a glory hole and let a bunch of strangers use me. Tie me up and make me choke on your cock. Make me cum over and over and over again. Whatever you want, daddy.” He suggested, rapidly firing them off one after the other, barely containing his excitement to be ravished and ruined – in front of everyone and anyone that wants to see, if he can be.

Jack’s fingers drummed against the steering wheel. “Hmm…lemme think about it.” He pretended to consider the idea for just a moment before his free hand moved down to grip Rhys’ thigh, pinching at the flesh hard enough to elicit a little cry out of the younger man.

His fingers snapped at the waistband of Rhys’ shorts. “Take those off for me, pumpkin.” He said – it sounded like a request, but it wasn’t one. Rhys let out a soft sigh and shimmied them off of himself, kicking them away when they reached his ankles. “Now turn around. Closer to me.” He directed, “Lemme have a good look at you.” Rhys did as he was told with little more trouble than a soft little huff. Jack leered at him openly, “Aww, you’re so pretty, baby.” Jack’s tone was sweet – he was laying it on incredibly thick, yet somehow it miraculously still managed to come across as endearing.

Rhys smiled and rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out playfully at the older man. It made Jack laugh and he moved his free hand down to cup him in between his legs. Rhys couldn’t help but whimper in a way that sounded somewhat pained, and buck into him. “What?” Jack mocked as Rhys rubbed his thighs together in discomfort, “You want it off?” He eyed the cock cage momentarily, before the hand that was on Rhys’ thigh drifted in between his legs to teasingly stroke his fingers down the length of the younger mans’ locked up dick with a feather light touch.

Rhys nodded, “Yes, daddy, I do.” He agreed, his voice coming out like a pitiful whimper. He hoped that if he was polite enough, Jack would do what he wanted to. Especially, because this thing was starting to make him squirm. Jack abandoned his touch without much ceremony and he found himself whimpering at the loss of contact.

“Aw, well that’s too bad isn’t it?” Jack replied in a dismissive manner. “Cause, I like you like this. So respectful, well behaved and quiet for me…” Rhys looked like he was ready to throw a fit for a minute before he started glowering at the older man – if looks could kill, Jack would have fallen over dead right then and there. “But uh…tell you what, when we get back to the cabin I’ll take it off of you. If you can do one little thing for me.”

Rhys waited with baited breath for Jack to continue. The older man answered by pulling the car over, the wheels squeaked a bit as he swerved. He let out a surprised noise as Jack turned to him and told him to get back in the backseat. “That’s it?” He asked, looking at Jack in a hopeful way. It would be great if the older man decided to go easy on him for once, but he doubted it. No, going easy on him wasn’t really Jack’s style. It wasn’t really Rhys’ style either, though.

“No.” Jack said firmly. He set the car to auto drive and, in moments, a digi-structed facsimile of him sat in the front seat and took over for him. He got into the backseat with Rhys. “We got a few more hours until we get there, if you can behave for the whole time and do everything that I tell you to, without so much as sticking your tongue out, then I’ll take it off of you and spoil you for the rest of the day.” He smiled smugly, “Just how I know you like.”

Jack grabbed his face, gently caressing the younger mans’ cheek as he checked in with him. “That sound good, kiddo?” He asked, using the pet name because he knew that it was one of the names that Rhys just hated to be called. If he was already in a subspace, saying something like that would be sure to snap him out of it.

Rhys’ eyes narrowed. “You know I hate it when you call me that.” He snapped and glared at him, his expression was full of offense and distaste for the nickname. Jack might as well have dropped a bucket of ice water on top of his head, that’s how much of a turn off it was for him to be called, ‘kiddo.’

“I know, baby, I know.” Jack said patiently and indulgently, “Now. How do you feel?” His voice lowered and his tone became a little softer around the edges. “And do you think you can handle all that?” He asked honestly, his voice in a low and steady rumble. His tone was both calming and stabilizing for the younger man.

“I’m okay…” Rhys replied, with a little frown present on his face. “And, um… I think that I can manage. Probably.” He said, tone a little tepid, specifically because they hadn’t really discussed anything in length. And Rhys didn’t particularly want to do much discussing right then, “Just don’t gag me.” He requested. “Just in case.” He explained, as best as he could.

Jack didn’t have a problem with that. Not in the least. “Take your shirt off.” Jack directed quickly, barely seconds after Rhys spoke. Rhys didn’t comply immediately and he slapped his cheek, just hard enough to leave it stinging dully. Rhys pulled a betrayed looking face, but Jack knew that it was all just an act. Rhys could handle much worse than that. “Are you paying attention?” He said and Rhys nodded dutifully. “Good. Now get that top off. Now.” He ordered and flicked Rhys on the nose meanly.

The younger man was quick to obey and soon enough, he was entirely nude and exposed for the older man to leer at and touch as much as he pleased. And he did, oh, he did. Jack’s hands trailed up the expanse of Rhys’ tiny stomach. He pinched and pulled at Rhys’ nipples, eliciting a few soft little cries out of the younger man as he did so. That made Jack smile, really smile – Rhys was so goddamn sensitive, it was adorable. Then without any sort of warning, he pushed Rhys back, so that he was laying flat on his back underneath him.

Rhys smiled gently at him and leaned upwards a bit, silently asking for a kiss. Jack granted him that, before pressing heated and open mouthed kisses all over his neck, jaw and shoulders. He pulled up and gave Rhys a snarling cruel grin, before he dove back down and bit down on his right pectoral. Rhys let out a cry that sounded as if he was bordering between pleasured and pained. Eventually pleasure won out and he was moaning and softly pleading for Jack to go harder and dig his teeth in deeper.

Rhys liked being bit, he liked being cut into and made to bleed – his threshold for pain was incredibly high, he could take a lot more than Jack would have ever expected someone like him being able to handle. When the two of them had first gotten together, Jack had gone incredibly easy on Rhys in fear that he might break Rhys, or at the very least scared him off. It wasn’t until Rhys sat him down and told him – and quite rudely at that – to stop treating him like he was, in his words, “Made of fucking glass.”

As much as Rhys liked receiving pain, he liked doling it out too. Sometimes without even bothering to ask first, but always to elicit a reaction out of the older man, too rile him up and push at his limits. So when Jack bit him, sometimes he liked to bite back. When Jack fucked him hard on his back, he had a habit of digging his neatly manicured nails into his back and dragging them up and down his back, hoping to draw blood and leave his mark on the older man. When Jack would eat him out or blow him, he liked to knot his fingers in the older man’s well coiffed hair and leave it a mess.

He wasn’t, technically, supposed to do any of it and occasionally it would get him punished, especially if he did it in the company of anyone else. So, when Jack began kissing and biting down the expanse of his stomach, leaving him marked and bruised, Rhys desperately wanted to reach for Jack and bite him back wherever he could. But he couldn’t. Because Jack wanted him to behave. It was completely unfair. Unbelievably unfair. It was obvious that Jack was testing him – practically daring him to act out and resign himself to a day of misery, his cock left needy and unattended to if he acted out on his most base impulses. The temptation bordered on torturous.

Jack pulled Rhys’ legs up over his head, maneuvering him so that he was practically bent in half with his ankles pressed up against his ears. “Hold those up for me, kitten.” He said, “And keep still.” Rhys was quick to obey, grabbing his legs and holding them in place for the older man. The next thing that he knew, Jack was diving in between his legs and pressing feather light kisses all over his inner thighs.

Jack spread his ass apart, digging his fingers into the doughy flesh as he did so, and let the flat of his tongue glide against his waiting hole. Rhys let out a soft gasp at the sensation and Jack made a pleased noise at his reaction, before circling his tongue over the rim of the younger mans’ entrance. Rhys sighed and mumbled his name and Jack responded to that by dipping his tongue inside of him, then pulling out and dipping back into him. He repeated this for some time, until he could feel Rhys’ thighs trembling with want. Then he stopped, and had the audacity to laugh when Rhys groaned in annoyance.

When his mouth left Rhys, the younger man let out a mournful little whimper. “Greedy.” Jack chided, in a non-serious sort of way. Then he dug through one of his pockets to pull out a small bottle of lube. He uncapped it and slathered it all over his fingers, so that they were coated with the slick and slippery substance. “I’m always prepared.” He said, when Rhys dared to look at him through hooded lashes.

“Yeah, you’re a real boy scout.” Rhys replied in a mocking sort of way, though his voice was so breathless and whiny that Jack decided not to count it against him, though he probably could have if he felt sadistic enough. Instead, he opted to press one of his well lubricated fingers up against the younger mans’ entrance. Rhys hissed at the cold and shied away as much as he could. Jack only had to give him a sour look to get him to force himself to relax and accept the chilling intrusion with little complaint.

Jack knew that, after what he had already done, Rhys didn’t need much prep at all, but he wanted to rile him up as much as possible. He wanted Rhys trembling and whining his name like it was the only prayer that he knew, by the time that he got his dick inside of him. He nudged two fingers against his hole, easing one inside of the younger man without much resistance at all. He gently moved it inside of his partner for a bit, before adding another finger and scissored it inside of him in brisk movements. He added a third finger after that and built up a steady and deep rhythm with his movements and kept it going until he heard Rhys letting out soft, huffing gasps and he felt him pushing back against him.

“I think you’re good and ready.” Jack hummed, “What do you think, pumpkin?” He asked. And before Rhys had any chance to even comprehend what he said – let alone answer – Jack flipped him over, so that he was on his hands and knees. Rhys looked back at Jack as the older man rolled a cherry red condom on and then lubed up his cock. Then he smeared even more lube onto Rhys’ hole, making sure that the younger man was ready to take him. Jack guided his cock to Rhys’ waiting entrance and nudged the tip of it right against his hole.

“You think I can make you come in that cage, princess?” He asked. Rhys didn’t answer as quickly as he would have liked and he slapped his hand down on Rhys’ ass. “Pay attention, Rhysie!” He snapped, “I asked you a question. Now, since I’m so nice-” Rhys scoffed at that, “I’ll ask again – do you think I can make you come while you’re locked up in that cage?” He asked again, voice low and dangerous in a way that never failed to send shivers down Rhys’ spine.

“I…” Rhys hesitated. Jack had made Rhys come untouched before, on more than one occasion, so it wasn’t impossible. He didn’t know how likely it was when there was something wrapped around the base of his cock, keeping him unfulfilled and unsatisfied. “I don’t know…m-maybe?” He said, in a questioning tone of voice.

Jack first responded by pressing a few kisses against his shoulder blades before he spoke, “Well, we’ll just have to see won’t we?” He said and then grabbed Rhys’ hips and pulled him back onto his cock. Rhys let out a soft cry at the intrusion before he adjusted and pushed back against the older man, as much as he could within Jack’s bruising grip.

Jack push his hips forward, bottoming out in one quick and rough thrust. He pushed Rhys down so that he was leaning on his elbows. He let his head fall down and he looked down at his hands, squeezing them into tight fists, while Jack fucked him fast and hard. His mouth opened and he let out a litany of soft cries in time with each thrust. It was like the sounds he was making were being forced out of him, just from the power in the older man’s thrusts.

Rhys let out a soft little whimper and tears sprung from his eyes as he came. Well. Coming was overstating it, it was more like he had gotten frustratingly close to coming and then was cut off from coming, right as he was about to. It felt… strange. It was confusing, he felt both pleasure and pain combating each other and the longer that his orgasm was prolonged the more it felt to him that pain was winning out for him. Rhys squirmed and rubbed his thighs together in a meager attempt to quell the strange sensations that were rolling through his body.

Jack let out a breathless sort of laugh and leaned down, pressing his chest against the younger mans back. He kissed and nipped at Rhys’ neck while he kept on fucking his cock in and out of the younger man, “You did it.” He whispered in his ear, “Proud of you, pumpkin.” He added and then nipped at Rhys’ earlobe, tugging at it with his teeth. Jack kept moving in and out of him until he came himself with a rough cry that he stifled by digging his teeth into the meat of the younger mans shoulder.

Jack pulled out of him and then let Rhys go. The younger man collapsed almost instantly and he lay in a puddle that was comprised of his own limbs. Jack laughed a bit cruelly as the younger man incoherently whined and mumbled for him. Jack sat himself up and pulled off the condom, tying it off and throwing it out the window before his attention turned back to his partner. He then pulled Rhys into his arms, holding him tight. “Aww, you doing alright there, princess?” He asked, making his voice and demeanor as gentle and sweet as he could. Rhys was in a delicate state right then – plus, the sight of him all fucked out and incoherent was always something that Jack found too cute to ever knowingly disturb.

“T-take it off, daddy.” Rhys murmured, nuzzling his face against Jack’s hands desperately. His face was wet with tears and he whimpered as he gripped the older mans’ worn down Hyperion sweater. “It’s too much… t-too much, take it off now. Please. Now.” He begged in a soft and babbling tone of voice, his safe word right on the tip of his tongue, ready to be invoked. He was incredibly overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the last hour.

That wasn’t odd though – Rhys tended to get overwhelmed and needy after a scene. His reaction was a bit more intense than it usually was and Jack chocked that up to what they did being new and foreign to the younger man. He would probably be much more ready the next time, if there was a next time, they decided to do something like this. Still, Jack worried a bit that he might have pushed his limits a bit too far but he decided not to voice those concerns in favor of taking care of the younger mans’ most immediate needs for comfort and attention. Jack was quick to soothe him with soft words and shushes.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. You did good. You did so good. I’ll have this fucking thing off of you in no time, Rhysie.” He promised. Jack had been wearing the key on a chain around his neck, so it was simple enough for him to fulfill that promise as quickly as he could and he did, seconds after he soothed him. Once Rhys’ cock was free of its confinements, he let out a sigh of relief and melted against the older man as Jack stroked his hair and told him what a good boy he was.

Rhys felt both exhausted and elated – like he was walking the line between being high and crashing. He lay content and sleepy in Jacks’ lap. “Are we nearly there?” He asked, slurring his words just a little bit as the car kept moving along, running smoothly along the mostly empty roads.

Jack responded by pressing gentle kisses over the gentle slope of his jaw. Rhys smiled and unconsciously leaned into the older mans’ touch. “Sleep, kitten. We’ll be there in no time.” He directed in a tone that was not terribly demanding. Rhys pouted, but nevertheless did as he was told – relaxing against Jack’s chest as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep in moments, trusting that Jack would care for him while he was wound up and vulnerable, just like he always did.

* * *

It was nearly midday by the time that they arrived at his cabin. Rhys was so fucked out and so content that he could barely move any of his limbs and he was barely conscious. So Jack had carried him through the threshold, with care and adoration for the younger man in his arms present in his uncharacteristically gentle touch. He sat him down on a comfortable lounge chair and lay a weighted fleece blanket over his nude body. Rhys sighed in contentedness and curled up in the soft blankets. Jack kissed him on the forehead before walking back out to his car to get their bags. Once he had all the suitcases and bags piled on the floor, ready to be unpacked later.

He walked back to where Rhys had been laying, only to find him sitting up with the blankets wrapped around his nude body, like some sort of cape. “Hey there, kitten.” Jack replied in an easygoing sort of way. “How are ya feeling?” He asked, though he was sure that the answer was obvious – looking at Rhys’ disgruntled expression and haphazard appearance. But still. He felt the need to ask.

Rhys eyed him with a sleepy and disgruntled sort of expression, a frown on his face. He squeezed the blankets closer to his mostly nude body. “I feel…dirty.” He said, pouting like he expected Jack to magically fix that for him. Jack laughed and told him to go take a shower then, pointing him in the direction of the bathroom. Rhys nodded dumbly and got up to do just that.

“I’ll order us some takeout, while you’re showering.” He called and smacked Rhys on the ass as he passed Jack on his way out, eliciting a soft cry out of the younger man when he did so. By the time that Rhys came out of the shower – with his hair unstyled and in its natural wavy state and dressed in a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top – Jack had practically the whole menu from some local Chinese restaurant spread out on the table. Rhys smiled and sat himself down at the table, in the seat next to Jack, and started serving himself a little bit of everything.

“You know…” Rhys said, in a wistful sort of way. “When I said I wanted some attention, I didn’t expect you to kidnap me and take me to another planet.” He stabbed at a water chestnut with his chop sticks absentmindedly as he spoke, “I mean, no judgment, this place is nice but I would have liked a little warning first.”

Jack laughed at that, “Hey, I told you that I was gonna give you an attitude adjustment.” He replied in a mockingly defensive tone of voice. “Not my fault that you were so fucked out that didn’t properly hear me.”

“Attitude adjustment…do you think that’s even possible?” Rhys asked in a way that he hoped came across as cute, he leaned forward a bit and put his elbows on the table – placing his chin in his hands as he looked up balefully at the older man.

“Probably not.” Jack replied easily. “But we’re still here, so we might as well have a good time while we are here, right?” He said.

Rhys smiled, “Sounds like a plan.” He said, “But what are we gonna do, I mean, what is Promethea even famous for?”

“They have good coffee here.” Jack replied with a shrug. “We’re not far from the city, there’s bound to be something to do. Whatever we want.” He said.

Rhys hummed noncommittally, before an idea came to mind, “You know, maybe we could-”

Jack sighed as his phone went off, interrupting his partner in the middle of his sentence. he pulled it out of his pocket to see who it was. He made a dismayed sound as he saw the name “Sexy” light up on the display of it. That meant Tim was calling – and if he was calling, then there was no doubt that he had a good reason for it. He gave Rhys a somewhat apologetic look before he answered the call snapping, “Whaddya want?” At the doppelganger, in a harsh tone.

“Seriously?” Rhys said, all of the disappointment from earlier rushing back into him. He gave Jack an affronted sort of look, they had only been in Promethea for what, a day now? He assumed that Jack would at least give him his full attention for two or three days before he was back to micro-managing his company. He pouted, trying to remind himself that it was probably important – though he had no doubts that that was true, it didn’t make him feel any better.

“It’s important. I have to take this. Just-” Jack groaned, pressing his hand over the echo to mute it. “Go in the other room and unpack, okay?” He said, “I’ll have this sorted within the hour, promise.” And then Jack turned away as he took to violently hissing at the doppelganger over the phone.

Rhys gave him a solidly unimpressed look as he stood up and walked into the bedroom to unpack, just like he had been asked. He unpacked several suitcases and bags, mostly filled with clothing and sex toys, he stopped momentarily when he came across a little gift box with decals of cartoon cats plastered all over the top of it. He looked at it curiously and set it aside with the assumption that he had gotten it for himself and forgot about it, because it would have been the first time that he did something like that. After he finished up packing, his attention turned right back to it. He opened it up and pulled out its contents.

Contained in the little box was a lingerie set comprised of: A pair of thigh high white stockings that had decals on the bottom made to look like a cats paw, a pair of white finger-less gloves with the same decals on the palms of them, a slim white choker with a middle ring that was shaped like a heart. Those were just the accessories. The lingerie itself was a pair of lacy, high waisted panties and a sheer baby doll night dress made of tulle. They were also white – he had never seen an outfit with so much white in his life. It was all very… cutesy. Very innocent looking. Very girly.

But Rhys liked it, he thought that it would look good on him and he found the idea of wearing it very appealing – and he knew that Jack would be eating out of the palm of his hand if he saw him wearing it. Jack always liked when he dressed like this, in soft silks and lace. He thought that it was only fitting that Rhys dressed sweet, when he had such a sweet and pretty face – even if he didn’t act very sweet, at least not most of the time.

He pulled out the last two pieces of the outfit, which he found more interesting than everything else – a set of cybernetic ears and a tail that could connect to his neural port through blue tooth. The tail and ears had some synthetic adhesive on them, so they would stay on his body until he wanted them off. It gave Rhys an idea. He took off his own, more casual clothes, and dressed himself up in the kitten gear and he smiled at the adorable sight of himself in the mirror. Oh, yeah, Jack was in for a big surprise.

* * *

While Rhys had been scheming away in the other room, Jack had been ranting nonstop at Timothy, who was trying his best to explain the vaguely threatening, aggressive way that Maliwan’s head of Mergers and Acquisitions was corresponding with their own. It had gotten so bad that he had been contacted – too put a stop to it. Jack wasn’t worried about it. As far as he was concerned, Maliwan were little fish that thought they were sharks. They weren’t a real threat to Hyperion – they were a joke.

And if the head of Mergers and Acquisitions was the same wiry little brat that he thought it was, then it had nothing to do with Hyperion at all. He just wanted to see Rhys again and maybe get noticed by him.“I don’t give a shit if he-” Jack stopped monologuing at Timothy as he noticed Rhys standing in the door frame, looking spectacular and breath taking. He was sure that his mouth was hanging open at the sight of him, because Rhys wriggled his brows and smiled in a smug sort of way, as if to say, “I know, right?” about the lasting impression that he made.

Jack walked back into the living room, motioning for Rhys to follow him. Rhys did as he was bade, crawling on his hands and knees towards the older man – slinking around in a pretty damn good pantomime of a cat as he did so, his little cybernetic tail gently waving upwards as he moved. He sat himself down in one the thick padded leather chairs and spread his thighs in a leisurely manner.

“Just tell the Maliwan scum that you’re not gonna take any meetings right now and if he tries to waste our time again the hostile takeover won’t end so well for ‘em.” He said, but didn’t elaborate when Tim asked what he meant by that. “Matter of fact, just send Blake off with the message for him to go fuck himself. And stop acting so nice, you’re supposed to be me. It’s suspicious. Fire some people. Head down to the Pleasure Palace and start an orgy. Just, whatever you do stop making me look like such a goddamn nerd. No – that’s an order, Jack.” He said before he unceremoniously hung up from the call.

Then his full attention turned down to the kitten on his hands and knees in front of him. Rhys smiled at him and let out a soft mew as he rested his cheek against Jack’s knee. The older man grabbed Rhys’ face, forcing him to look upwards. “Where did you get this little get up, hm?” He asked, squishing his face a bit in his hand. Rhys just smiled and made a little trilling sound, refusing to budge in his role as a cat. “I should bend you over and whip your ass right now – just for not dressing up like this sooner, you look so fucking cute.” He said in a mostly playful tone, before he smacked Rhys’ cheek just hard enough that it would sting. Rhys giggled at the slap, unsuccessfully trying to turn it into a mewl at the end. He lightly slapped his face, three times on each cheek. “That’s good enough, for now.” He said.

Rhys mewled in a soft and pleading sort of way, looking up at him with big brown and blue eyes. He could beg like a champ, without even saying a word. And Jack knew it. “Yeaah, you’re good at that kitten.” Jack commented, getting into the play with remarkable ease. “You’re real good at crying and pleading.” Rhys pouted and mewled again. Then Jack hooked his fingers underneath the collar around Rhys’ neck and used it to pull him upwards so that he could give him a few open mouthed kisses.

Rhys was breathless and giggling when Jack finally decided to let him go. He lowered himself back onto his knees like a good cat and waited for Jack’s reaction. “Now why don’t you show me what else you can do with that pretty mouth?” He asked, “Come on kitty cat, impress me.” He added, just to egg the younger man on. He succeeded at that, and the next thing that he knew Rhys was skillfully undoing his pants with his teeth.

He mouthed at Jack’s clothed cock, refusing to ask or accept any help from the older man, until he managed to get his teeth on the elastic band of his underwear. Then he tugged the cloth off of him, while Jack aided him minimally, so that he could have full access to his dick. He maintained eye contact with Jack as his tongue slid up the shaft of his cock. His tongue swirled around the tip of Jacks’ cock a few times before he moved back to kissing and licking over the shaft of it again.

By the time that he finally took it in his mouth, Jack was rock hard and leaking the pre-cum. He watched with interest as Rhys skillfully took him in his mouth and down his throat. He bobbed his head slowly, quietly preening at how Jack had taken to running his fingers through the younger mans’ hair to encourage him as he did so. He slowly took him in deeper and deeper, until the tip of his dick was touching the back of Rhys’ throat. He relaxed and tipped his head back a little while he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked the older mans’ cock skillfully.

Jack grabbed the back of Rhys’ head and held him down while he came down his throat. The younger man whined a bit, but accepted the rough treatment. He held onto Rhys’ head, not easing up until he felt the younger man swallow multiple times. When he was finally free, it took him a few moments to catch his breath, his chest heaved and he breathed in tight gasps. Jack wove his fingers through his hair and pet him gently. “Did you like that, kitten?” Jack asked with a cheesy grin on his face, which only meant that he was gonna say something corny or ridiculous. “Did you like your milk?” He asked.

Rhys looked at him with a sleepy grin on his face. “Yup.” He said, popping the ‘p’ at the end of the sentence. His tone was confident but his face was a mess, his cheeks were pink and there were tear tracks down his face, his eyes were bloodshot and teary, his lips were trembling and swollen.

“Come here.” Jack urged in a gentle sort of way. Rhys was quick to take him up on that offer. Rhys pulled himself up and sat in the older mans’ lap, with his legs hanging off of the side of the chair as he settled himself against Jack’s chest. “That was damn impressive, Rhysie.” He complimented honestly.

Rhys didn’t properly respond for a few minutes, too sleepy and satisfied to coherently form a good enough response. “I got your attention.” Rhys said in a cheeky sort of way, once he managed to compose himself. “Right?” He looked at Jack for confirmation.

Jack laughed and kissed his neck, “You sure did.” He said, in between little nips and kisses over the slope of Rhys’ jaw. “Nice job, kitten.” He praised, before he remembered everything that had happened over dinner that had started all of this. “Now. What were we talking about? Before all… that happened?” He asked Rhys.

Rhys hesitated before he answered, “We were trying to figure out what we were gonna do together while we’re here.” He reminded him, in a bubbly tone of voice. “We could go into the city.” Rhys suggested, “Give the locals a fright, I know you always love seeing what weird shit they write about us in the tabloids.” He reminded him. It was true, Jack enjoyed going out and seeing what people were saying about him. He liked all the speculating about his personal life – the more ridiculous the better, because as far as he was concerned any publicity was good publicity. The more that people read up on Jack’s – apparently – insane, high octane lifestyle, the more likely they were to buy Hyperion guns, tech and whatever the hell else they were peddling at the moment.

He also reveled in the fear that people performed in his presence. It was always a delight to see people barely containing their fear and admiration for him, whenever he did anything off of Helios – or on it, he had seen the fan clubs and heard all the shifty, underhanded gossip that ran through the halls about him. It made him feel powerful – even more powerful than he already was, which was saying a lot. “Mm, yeah.” Jack replied, “That’s always fun. Remember when that tabloid ran about your secret pregnancy?” He reminded the younger man. Rhys let out an unattractive snort at the fond memory of that. Apparently the public had a lot to say about Rhys, both positive and negative.

Rhys found most of the gossip about him comical – it was like some bit that Fiona would do to make fun of him, only it was even better with the tabloids because they were playing it one hundred percent straight. “That’s not even possible.” Rhys said, through breathy giggles. “How would I even- where would it fit?” He asked, gesturing towards his tiny midsection to show just how ridiculous it was. “And I didn’t even gain any weight, so.” He added, equally affronted at the implication of that.

“Well, these people ain’t exactly known for their high intelligence.” Jack reminded him, in a mock of a patient tone. “Plus, how could you expect them to know anything about sex ed when none of them have ever even been kissed?” He added, grinning meanly.

Rhys laughed sarcastically at that. “Still.” He replied, “Me. Pregnant?” He scoffed, “Even if that was possible – _no_. That’s not something I would ever go through with.” He said, shaking his head, “That’s just – _**no**_.”

Jack grinned, “What?” He said in a teasing manner. “Are you telling me you wouldn’t kill for the chance to start the Handsome Jack Dynasty? I don’t believe that, kitten, not one bit.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Rhys said, in a tone that came across as deadly serious. “Even if I could, I wouldn’t put my body through anything like that for anyone.” He added dismissively. Jack threw his hands up in mock surrender, a grin on his face. The next thing that he knew, the older man was pushing him down onto the floor, over powering him.

Rhys looked at him in surprise and Jack dove in for a kiss, “Why don’t I breed you over and over again until you come around to the idea?” He asked, before he dug his teeth into Rhys’ neck harsh enough to puncture flesh. “I know how much you love primal play…” He added in a tone with a lot of filthy, unvoiced implications.

“That doesn’t even make any sense.” Rhys pouted, and then smiled a flirty, pretty smile. “But okay.”


End file.
